Quint
is Mega Man from the future that was captured and remodeled by Dr. Wily to fight against himself in the present. His main weapon is Sakugarne, a digging machine that looks like a combination of a pogo-stick and jackhammer. History Dr. Wily broke into the Chronos Institute and stole the Time Skimmer, a time travelling device. Using it, he travels several years into the future, where he finds Mega Man living in peace and kidnaps him, reprogramming him into Quint. Wily arms Quint with the Sakugarne, a jackhammer-type weapon that turns ground fragments it digs up into deadly projectiles. Mega Man fights against Quint during the events of Mega Man II, and Quint escapes after the battle. Mega Man faces him again inside the Wily Star in Mega Man V, but it's unknown if that's the original Quint or a copy, as several inactive copies of him and the Mega Man Killers can be seen in the Wily Star. Quint also appeared as a card in the game RockBoard, where he uses Sakugarne to modify one of the opponent's buildings. Note: Quint is not the same as R-Shadow from Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future, who turns out to be a prototype robot constructed by Dr. Wily using future technology. Data Mega Man and Bass CD Data Dr. Wily has captured Megaman when he came from the future, and has remodeled him. "It is your destiny!" Good point: Fortune-telling Bad point: Time-zone fatigue Like: Excavation Dislike: Himself (because he's Mega Man) Japanese CD data: Good point: Knowledge of the future Like: Excavate pitfalls Dislike: Time Paradox Trivia *"Quint" is a play off of the musical term "Quintet." *In the European instruction manual of Mega Man II, it's said Wily travelled 37426 years in the future with the Time Skipper, which is inaccurate as it's beyond later series like Mega Man X, and it's unlikely Mega Man would still be active after this time. *Although not directly stated by Capcom, it can be logically assumed that after Quint's final defeat, Dr. Light reprograms him back into Mega Man and returns him to his own time using the Time Skimmer or a similar device. Dr. Light would do this in order to avoid the "time paradox" that was created by Dr. Wily bringing Mega Man "back from the future." If the future Mega Man, or Quint, had destroyed the past Mega Man, the very fabric of time may have broken down (and possibly the universe with it, since Mega Man would not have existed to become Quint and thus go back in time to destroy Mega Man). *It is speculated by fans that Quint could be another Mega Man (like Copy Robot and Mega Man?), a similar character like Proto Man, or a robot created by Wily said to be Mega Man from the future to fool him in the present time of the series. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Robot Masters without a NetNavi